


Rum & Coke

by BanneAncroft69



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: "there was only one bed" energy, College, F/F, First Time, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Room, slow n steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanneAncroft69/pseuds/BanneAncroft69
Summary: A one-shot deleted scene from Strawberry Ice Cream by yours truly. Rest of the work is currently in the process of being completely redesigned, so here's a little taste of the flashback to tide some readers over. Debbie and Lou have a sleepover in their first year at university/college!
Relationships: Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Rum & Coke

They brushed their teeth in the bathroom listening to David Bowie’s “Modern Love” before an RA came in and told them to be quiet. They giggled, toothpaste ending up all over the counter.

Once in the bedroom again, they changed into their pyjamas, turned the light off and said goodnight.

After about ten minutes, what really felt like ages, drawn out horribly and painfully, Debbie felt Lou stir.

“Deb?”

Debbie’s heart hammered in her chest. “Yeah?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Neither can I.”

They were quiet for a few moments before the brunette moved closer to the blonde. 

The girls breathed in each other’s oxygen, on their sides facing each other in the pitch black. 

Lou spoke first. Her voice demanded attention. Not in volume, but simply because it was truly the only thing Debbie could and wanted to hear. 

“I don’t know what it is. I think you’re just a really comfortable person to be around. I like your energy.”

Debbie smiled. After a few seconds she responded. “You hardly know me.”

“That’s the beauty of it, I guess. You don’t have to know someone to feel their energy.”

Debbie sighed, happily. Her nerves were relaxing, but her heart continued to swell inside her. “I trust you, Lou Miller.”

Lou was filled with a sense of compassion and sudden connection, deeper than she had yet felt with this crazy new friend of hers. 

“I trust you, too,” Lou said matter-of-factly. 

Debbie swallowed. Nobody had ever said that to her before.

“It sometimes feels like you’re not even real,” Debbie said. “Like I knew you once in another life, and now suddenly you’re here again.”

Lou snapped her fingers. “That’s what it is. I’ve been trying to figure out what I know you from.” 

They both laughed. 

Debbie’s hands were tucked up close to her neck securely. Lou had one arm under her head and the other resting by her chest. It screamed to reach forward and pull Debbie’s body towards her own, pressing herself against her, but she didn’t dare make a move.

“I think there’s something happening here, Lou.”

Lou scoffed. “I think it’s the lack of something happening that’s happening, but you’re definitely not wrong.”

Debbie smiled and Lou could see her eyes shining in the darkness.

“What do you want, Ocean?”

Debbie was not going to be put on a pedestal. She wanted a partnership. “What do _you_ want, Miller?”

Lou paused. “I want to touch you.”

The brunette felt a hot chill ripple down her spine, straight to her core. 

“Where?” Her voice caught in her throat.

Lou’s voice had dropped to a husky whisper. “Everywhere.”

The silence and the heat prickled between them. 

“Then touch me,” Debbie breathed.

Lou ran her hand underneath the blankets and pulled them closer to each other, long limbs entangling and cold, dry feet brushing together.

She felt the heat between Debbie’s legs on her thigh, and Deb softly pulled the blonde into a timid but loaded kiss. Their tongues danced furtively together, lips barely brushing as the tension built without any sign of slowing down. 

Lou couldn’t resist taking Debbie’s bottom lip between her teeth gently, pulling back, lingering on the sensation as Debbie let out a warm sigh. 

The brunette instinctively pulled their bodies closer together, wrapping an arm around Lou’s waist, and Debbie clung to her for dear life. 

As if she was everything and the only thing that mattered in the entire universe at this moment. 

The fire that burned in their veins urged them to go fast, but they wanted to draw it out, experience every breath, every tremble that vibrated off of their skin. 

Deb shifted her hand from its place on Lou’s back, stopping at the hem of her shirt, fingers lightly brushing the skin of her waist. “May I?” She whispered against her lips.

Lou sighed, “Please.”

Debbie moved her hand underneath the fabric and felt Lou’s breath hitch when her thumb brushed her nipple.

She liked that she could fit one of Lou’s breasts entirely in her hand. Perfectly.

The embrace was hotter, messier now than how it had started. There was need, desperation, a heavy lust that was snowballing faster, far ahead of them.

“I’m not sure how to do this.” Lou broke the kiss, catching her breath and laughing slightly. Her fingers delicately traced along Debbie’s curves, keeping the momentum going.

Debbie took Lou’s hand and raised it to her mouth, brushing her fingers softly against the skin of her lips.

“I think you are.” She enveloped two of Lou’s fingers into the warmth of her mouth. She sucked them lightly, her tongue flicking between them before removing them with a pop. They had adjusted to the dark by now and Lou saw Debbie look up at her with her big brown doe eyes, communicating everything that she wanted the blonde to do to her and what she wanted to do to the blonde.

“Would it be okay if I did that to you?” 

Lou took her meaning. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself, Ocean,” she said after allowing Debbie to move her previously occupied hand down under the blankets. “Just one will do.”

Debbie smiled, pressing her lips against Lou’s once again. Her fingers ran along the waistband of Lou’s shorts before edging inside and goosebumps fled across her skin.

The brunette trailed her lips down Lou’s neck and left a small love bite after catching her earlobe between her teeth and Lou responded with a whimper, much to Debbie’s delight.

“You like it a little rough don’t you?”

Lou nodded, seeing psychedelic colours behind her eyelids. “Mhm.” 

Debbie’s finger slipped suddenly into the soaking wet heat between Lou’s legs, and Lou gasped. “Fuckin’ hell.”

It was new to Deb, making somebody feel like this, but to Lou it felt like Debbie had done this a thousand times before. 

She felt the blonde’s muscles clench when she pushed her finger in deeper, absorbed by how turned on Lou apparently was. Lou stifled a moan, the peak of it getting caught in her throat and she reached around to grab Deb’s ass, burying her head in her shoulder.

“I wanna make you feel this,” she whispered low in Debbie’s ear.

She rolled them both over so Deb was on her back.

“Ever since I laid eyes on you, I’ve been aching to know what you taste like,” Lou told her, her voice rich with building pleasure and desire.

Deb squirmed and shuddered underneath Lou’s handsome and protective position.

The blonde whispered against the hollow of Debbie’s collarbone, “You really want something, huh?” She rubbed her thigh in between Deb’s legs and Debbie let out a premature whine. 

“Yes, I want you. All of you.”

Lou loved hearing her name on Debbie’s tongue, especially in this moment, in this bed, with this meaning behind it. 

She kissed Deb hard, messy, gripping her chin, before crawling downwards and tugging at the brunette’s pyjamas.

Lou kissed the skin on her hips, her thighs, skipping over her core briefly before returning and running her tongue over her slit lightly and grinning when Debbie moaned high in her register.

“Oh fuck, Lou -“

“You’re fucking beautiful, you know that?”

Debbie couldn’t keep quiet as Lou began to eat her out, shocked beyond belief at how good she was. The agility of her tongue mixed with the plushness of her carefully-crafted, built for pleasure lips, was nearly too much for Debbie. Her cunt throbbed beneath Lou's touch, her effortless control and hungry desire for her body.

Lou added her fingers in her last moments. 

"Come on baby girl, show me how hard you can come."

She carried her over the edge and watched as Deb bit her lip, keeping herself from screaming in the throes of her orgasm. Every muscle clenched, every inch of her practically stuttering in pleasure, and Lou hummed in praise.

The blonde coaxed her down and kissed her way up her body, returning gently to her lips.

Debbie whimpered, tasting herself and lingering in the sensation.

“You taste like rum,” Lou said a moment later, her voice gravelly with arousal. Deb blushed.

“Where’d you learn to fuck like that, Miss I’m Not Sure How To Do This?”

“It helps to actually have a vagina. Also I read a lot.”

“If you roll over, I’ll give it a go.”

“Woof.”

Deb corrected herself when Lou didn’t budge.

“Please roll over, and I’ll give it a go.”

“I do like the sound of that.” Lou rolled promptly onto her back and Deb took over. 

Oh, how the blonde completely transformed beneath her. She blossomed into this soft creature that bent obediently at Debbie’s touch, that made heavenly noises both affirming and arousing the brunette.

It was wild, once again, having this intimacy with someone. This sudden and crazed trust. Lou came apart at her touch, quieter than she initially expected. 

Lou liked to talk, and Debbie liked to listen.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Deb, just like that. Right there," she moaned, and it was entirely obscene. Debbie was dripping at the sound of it, almost as much as Lou on the other end. She fingered her like her life depended on it.

Lou couldn't hold back a tastefully pornographic squeal as Deb nudged her over the edge with her tongue. She came down gasping, her thighs clenching Debbie's head. The brunette never realized how pleasurable suffocating could actually be.

They kissed unhurriedly for a while, speechless, as they lay tangled in the sheets before falling asleep in each other’s space.


End file.
